


We never sleep there's just so much to do (so much to say)

by plikki



Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Pillow Talk, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: An innocent question leads to a serious discussion about the future.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Insatiable the way I'm loving you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635868
Comments: 27
Kudos: 156





	We never sleep there's just so much to do (so much to say)

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Insatiable by Darren Hayes (Seriously, give it a listen, it's absolutely made for these two!) as is the name of the series, because... I decided to put these in order, they actually work this way. And the reason for this particular fic? I found the Pillow Talk tag (thanks to maketea!) and saw that there aren't nearly enough Miraculous fics with it, which is a pity. And then this idea came to mind and I was like "I have to write this, it's absolutely perfect for them!" And I'm once again on a roll since I haven't written this much in a while, but what can I say, I'm weak for these two! I hope you like it!  
> The rating is M because these two somehow always end pillow talk gearing up for round two and I prefer to err on the side of caution!

_ À l'enfant qui viendra _

_ Qui nous ressemblera _

_ Qui sera à la fois toi et moi _

_(Joe Dassin - A Toi )_

“What do you think about us having a baby?” 

Seeing Adrien’s shocked expression, Marinette realised that as far as conversation openers went, this was a bit too much. But she had this habit, of saying whatever was on her mind. And mostly he was used to it. Yet, maybe this wasn’t the best place and time for this conversation. But she felt so relaxed in his arms, the warm air caressing their bare skin in the warm spring night. And she refused to fall asleep, they so rarely had time like this to themselves. 

Adrien recovered from the initial shock and smiled teasingly at her. 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you have something to tell me,” he said and chuckled at her indignant gasp.

“That’s not what I meant at all!” She retorted. She’d meant it entirely hypothetically. But seeing as they were naked in bed and this was hardly the first time this had happened, it wouldn’t be such a far-fetched conclusion. Except…

“I know, bugaboo, just teasing you. We’ve always been careful. Extra careful,” he said, winking and throwing a glance at the box of condoms on her shelf. Yep, that was it, they really were careful, even when she’d been on birth control pills for almost two years. After all, they were still 18 and this was in no way the age to become parents. But something else caught her attention too. While he’d seemed a bit shocked at the topic of discussion at first, now he seemed entirely unbothered.

“You know, some guys would get seriously scared if the girl they’d just had sex with started talking to them about babies. Make that most guys,” she added, thinking about what she’d heard from other girls. 

“You already know I’m hardly in the “most guys” category, right?” He said matter-of-factly. It was true. He was anything but a typical teenage boy. And nobody knew that better than his girlfriend of two years and a partner for far longer. “Also, I think most of the guys who’d react like that, haven’t just made love to the girl they want to spend their lifetime with,” he said, eyes softening and that unbelievably touching look of adoration filling them. After all this time, she should be used to such comments, they shouldn’t make her melt like that. And still, they did. 

“And trying for a baby doesn’t sound like an ordeal to me, exactly the opposite. Can you imagine… “ He paused but she could finish the thought for him. Yes, she could imagine, not having sex for the fun of it, but with a purpose, to create life, with the clear thought that their love could make a tiny creature appear, a part of her and a part of him. Now Marinette could do nothing to stop her eyes from misting over. But he wasn’t done.

“Also,” he added as his hand found its way to her most definitely not pregnant belly. But judging by the way he caressed it, the way he looked at her, one could have thought that it was already carrying their future child. “I can’t wait to see you pregnant. You’d be absolutely breathtakingly beautiful,” he said almost reverently. It was absolutely unreal how he could say things like that as if they were nothing, not the most heartfelt declarations she could imagine hearing. 

“Goodness, I was asking an innocent question! How did you manage to turn it into this?” she said, voice thick with emotion. She could see it so clearly, her round belly being caressed by his hand, his soft voice talking sweet nothings to their baby inside, the answering kicks of happiness she would feel. The picture was enough to make her heart stop. She felt an aching need to make this happen. 

“I think I answered it, though,” he said with a soft laugh. But she could see the misty look in his eyes too. Imagining this, thinking about this, had affected him too.

“You most certainly did,” she noted. 

“And I know it’s too early for this to happen. But in a few years maybe… ,” he said, voice full of hope and longing. God, he really wanted this. And so did she. But she was no longer 13 and naive enough to think that things happened easily, just because you want them to. They had responsibilities and the stolen moments to themselves were not enough to lull them into a false sense of security. She knew very well she couldn’t be Ladybug and pregnant at the same time. And while this wasn’t a problem at 18 since they both agreed it was too early, what about when they were in their 20s?

He must have seen the way her mood shifted and brought a hand up to caress her cheek.

“Why the sad face?” he asked.

“Well.. do you remember that time when we met Bunnyx for the first time? When our future selves helped us defeat Timetagger?” He nodded. “She looked to be what? In her 20s at least. This means we were the same age and still Ladybug and Chat Noir and still fighting with some Hawk Moth… “ she trailed off. He caught on pretty quickly though.

“You mean how are we going to think about being parents when we still have a villain to catch, right?” he asked.

“Exactly. I mean, it seems very far into the future now, we’re thinking, “We can start trying for a baby when we’re twenty something,” and not give it much thought. But it might not be that simple. We’re not just any couple in love, free to act to their hearts’ desire. We have many things to consider. And what if we keep putting it off and then it becomes too late…” she said, panic seeping into her voice.

“Woah, where did that come from? You’re putting too many “what if” in the equation. It doesn’t work like that. There is no way to predict everything. First, you know better than anyone that the future is not set in stone. You’ve changed it before. So there is no way for us to know if that future will come to pass. There are too many variables. Also, even if it happened, there are ways. You don’t need to be Ladybug forever…” He must have seen her shocked expression because he rushed to add,”Wait. Hear me out. I don’t want another Ladybug, you’re the best one I could ask for and the best one ever. But… if it would mean you’d have to put off motherhood, if it hurts you, if it prevents you from making your dreams come true? Well, there is a way around that. I don’t mean permanently. Just while being pregnant and giving birth. And while you recover. And then you can pick it back up. Until then, we can find a replacement. Or…” He paused, obviously thinking of something else at the same time that she said,

“Or we may find a replacement for Chat Noir. Because you can be Mister Bug,” she added with a smile. Of course, it was perfect! She saw happiness fill his eyes at her words. 

“You really think so?” he asked, still unsure. 

“I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather trust with this,” she said, kissing him softly. It was so simple now that she’d thought of that. And since she didn’t want to jump the gun again, there was no point to worry about what would come after having said baby, since being parents while also being superheroes wasn’t really the most ideal situation. They’d think of that when the time came.

“You see, we’ll think of a way. It’s not the time to feel desperate,” he said after that. “Now, while it’s not the time for babies now, I think some baby-making practice wouldn’t hurt us,” he added and before she knew it, she was on her back with him pressed against her. She raised an eyebrow when she felt the reason for his sudden enthusiasm. 

“Seriously, already?”

“You can’t blame me for getting carried away! All this talk about babies and imagining you pregnant and having you here now… You know we don’t have this much time to ourselves very often.” This was true. 

“You don’t think we’ve practiced baby-making enough already?” she teased him. 

“Enough? It would never be enough! We need to be perfect at it by the time we really start trying!” He said, looking ridiculously serious. She laughed but it quickly turned into a moan as the way he shifted against her caused her toes to curl. Obviously, he wasn’t the only one who wanted this. 

“I guess a little more practice wouldn’t hurt,” she said and kissed him, all thoughts about babies forgotten for now.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The quote before the fic is from a song I love. Since I don't speak French, it might seem surprising, but it was a song that somehow found its way to me and my husband when we first started dating. And it kind of became our song. And from what I could find translated at the time, it's beautiful. And this part is perfect for this fic, I instantly thought of it when I started writing it. (Google Translate to the rescue here if you like me don't understand it!)


End file.
